UnMasked
by Progota
Summary: No one knows Mathew's a international masked singer, but now that things between him and his bully( Gilbert) get rough, his female bandmates have no other choice but to transfer into his High School! Oh Great this sure to get a bit...complicated. PRUCAN!
1. Bullies

**A new fic! YESH!**

**But be warned this contains a few OC's but primarily PruCan!**

**Well that is what you came for ,no?**

**Well Then ENJOY~**

* * *

A pain shot up Mathew's arm as he was shoved into a locker.

_Not this, please not right now._

He repeated over and over his head as he turned to his attacker. His long blonde hair slowly caressing his face and his large violet eyes widened with horror. There stood the bully that would constantly pick on him also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. One of the members from the 'Bad Touch Trio' and self proclaimed 'awesomely the best student'. He did stand out a bit being the only albino and having white hair with red eyes.

"Hey look it's the fag." he snarled laugher filling the air. Yes, Mathew was openly gay but what did that matter. He needed to leave he had somewhere to be and since he was earlier mistaken for his stupid brother, Alfred, and had gotten detention for something he didn't do. He was already going to be late and he couldn't afford to be later.

"Please..." Mathew begged "Not today."

"HA Are you telling the awesome what to do!" Gilbert laughed along with Antonio, a Spaniard kid also in the bad touch trio and known for his Spanish charm. Gilbert smirked slamming Mathew into the lockers again only this time Mathew's weakened knee's let him fall to the ground. Gilbert's smirk grew bigger at the opportunity and kicked straight smack in the gut.

Mathew yelped at the incoming collision and began rolled into a fetal position in an attempt to stop the pain. Taking another kick to the legs then another to the stomach and once to the face, Mathew winced and yelped at every kick.

"Gilbert lets go _Andale! _A teacher is coming!" Antonio said pulling at Gilberts shoulder. Gilbert frowned when the footsteps got nearer and nearer. He looked at the Canadian on the floor kicked him once more before fleeing the scene with a loud laughter.

Mathew watched patiently as the teacher neared the corner and came into view. Though being easily forgotten and hardly seen he was ignored and the teacher proceeded without noticing him on the floor. Knowing laying there wasn't going to help him; he slowly and gently got up from the floor and began to walk towards his car. Once inside his red truck he sighed looking at the damages he got from the usual beatings. His left cheek was red probably from where Gilbert had kicked him and his stomach hurt incredibly.

"This is going to leave an ugly mark..." he commented with a chuckle. His eyes glance back at the clock and widened incredibly. He was REALLY late. He quickly put the keys in the ignition and drove far away from the high school smiling happily when it was far from view. Finally when he reached his destination he shuffled out of the car very disorganized.

He quickly and hastily put the small familiar red mask on his face hiding at least half of it. They eye holes were covered with a see through black cloth that hid his eyes but he could still see. He could already hear the music playing and DAMN was he L.A.T.E.

He tightened the knot in the back before making a bee line for the back door of the building. He rushed in and looked out form the curtains. It seemed they already on and he needed to on already. Mathew ran towards a dressing room nearly bumping into people and tripping on the way. Once he closed the door he threw his clothing off and got dressed. Pulling on a red v-neck and some ripped jeans and red converse, he was ready. He readjusted his mask and retied the mask he ran out the door. Patiently he stayed hidden by the curtains until the current singer reached his cue. Then he jumped out and the crowd went wild.

Yes, at school he was shy, quiet, and teased for being homosexual but on stage with his mask on and his band mates he was no longer the same Mathew Williams as before. He was now called 'The Red King of Hearts' in an internationally popular band called _"Masked"._

* * *

**Next Chapter will be up in a few days for so! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**PLZ REVIEW~!**


	2. Hey there girls!

**Yay! I'm so glad that you guys liked it. Though I got more Alerts than I did reviews ^^;**

**I'm still proud. I been having this idea in my head fro soo FRUKING long! I was happy to post it (finally) and even happier that people liked it!  
So again I say that there will be OC's. Mattie's bandmates are OC's of mine and one of then is kinda like me in a different character form.  
Well shoudn't leave you guys reading this too long.**

**ADELANTE MIS AMIGOS~ ENJOY!**

* * *

"Your late, Mathew." Mathew turned around to see a the owner of the voice.

* * *

Stage Name: Red King of Hearts  
Real Name: Mathew Williams  
Age: 16  
Occupation in Band: Singer  
Personalitly: We all know Mathew by now. Simple Canadian boy who hardly get noticed. He very quiet and hads a shy dismissive dimeanor. He isn't that loud other than when he's on stage. He loves to sing and dance and show off his skills yet he doesn't have the courage when he's without his diguise,aka his mask. He loves his bandmates for they are the family that notices him more than anyone else. He even goes to the depths of releasing his hockey mode when one of his band mates are hurt by someone or something though that hardly happens.

Mood Status: In slight pain.

* * *

"Sorry, Blue Queen of Spades." He apologized as his eyes met a small blue mask.

The 'Blue Queen of Spades', guitarist and singer of the band along with Mathew, was a small no taller than 5'1 girl that had a nice fit filling body for being short. Her short black shoulder length hair was pulled into high ponytails that spiked out and made her baby blue highlights shine brightly and her bangs covered her forehead completely (similar to a japanese punk style).She wore a black skirt with a large loose black blouse that had blue spade on it.

* * *

Stage name: Blue Queen of Spades.  
Real name: Luna Knight.  
Age: 16  
Occupation in the band: Guitarist, Co-Singer, and Manager.  
Personality: She is the same age as Mathew and surprisingly quiet and serious for being a singer. Luna prefers to talk only when necessary and express herself trough music. She is skilled in self defense, mix martial arts, or anything fighting related. Though her quiet demeanor she is not afraid to curse or fight someone if they hurt someone she cares for. Is over protective of her band mates especially Mathew, since she sees him as a son/ little brother. She is also a huge Otaku anime fan.

Mood Status: Pissed.

* * *

"Aww be nice to Mattie, he probably got lots of homework and junk!" They turned towards the loud energetic voice also known as the 'Yellow Queen of Diamonds'. She was a tall 5'5 skinny girl with long orange hair that reached her lower back and had nothing but a yellow headband on to tame it. Her smile was beaming as much as her glittery tights that clung to her legs underneath her shorts. She wore a similar shirt as 'Queen of Spades' but it had a yellow diamond on it.

* * *

Stage name: Yellow Queen on Diamonds  
Real name: Samantha (Sally) Walker  
Occupation in the band: Drums  
Age: 15  
Personality: Being the youngest she is a free spirit and fee loving girl. She loves sweet thing such as candy and loves animals dearly. She loves to randomly bang on her drums and just live life to the fullest. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and yell everything she's says though when the moment calls for it she is very serious. She is very hyper active but incredibly lazy. She cares for Mathew as a brother and loves cheer him up when needed.

Mood Status: Pumped.

* * *

"Guys the whole point of wearing the past is to keep our identities a secret. Saying Matt's name out loud isn't helping" said a girl that was about the same height as Matthew. She was known as the 'Green Queen of Clovers'. She skinny and a bit boney and had medium size brown hair that waved out a bit and was pulled into a low side pony tail. Her bangs there clipped to the side and pinned with a green clover charm. She wore bell bottom jeans and a shirt similar to the others but had a Green clover.

* * *

Stage Name: Green Queen of Clovers  
Real Name: Zoey Green  
Age: 17  
Occupation in Band: Bassist  
Personality: She's very calm and the oldest of the group. She never resorts to violence…considering she can't fight. She prefers to leave the fighting to Luna. She's considered a book worm, since she's always caring a book wherever she goes, and the calmest of the three, besides Mathew, and reads whenever she gets the chance. Considered the peacemaker of the four, along with Mathew though his voice isn't loud enough, she's always looking after Sally. Considers Mathew a big brother and great friend to talk to.

Mood Status: Calmed.

* * *

"Well the shows over already so let's just head home." Mathew said walking towards the dressing room.

"Don't change the subject…" Luna said in her monotonous voice.

"I'm not." Mathew said trying to sound truthful. Luna's eye's moved shiftily underneath her mask as she studied Mathew's movements. They walked back steadily to the dressing room and looked around.

"Search the room for camera's and bugs." Zoey said. "We don't need our identities all over the place."

"Right!" Samantha yelled hyperactively. They looked around checking every possible place a camera could be hidden in the end they found nothing.

"It's safe here." Mathew pointed out. The girls nodded in agreement and slipped their masks off. Underneath Luna's was girl who had big dark dark brown, many considered it black, eyes and a small beauty mark next to her right eye. Sally's was a girl with hazel eyes and light freckles all over her cheeks and nose. Next was Zoey who had light brown eyes that switched color a bit with the light she had no beauty marks except the mark her glasses left on her nose..

Once their masks were off they turned to Mathew who still had his mask on. He turned away seeming to be interesting in the wallpaper of the room. Luna though saw straight through his disguise.

"Mathew…" she said getting his attention "What happened?" Luna was the type that rarely spoke to people even those closer to her but for her loved ones she would voice out her worries.

"Nothing." He stated shaking his head.

"He's fine Luna! Come on let's get dressed!" Sally said already starting to let her child like nature take over. She was soo impatient.

"You miss a step or two back there." Luna said turning back to Mathew. Mathew began with a cold sweat she was on to him.

"What? I didn't notice." Mathew laughed.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Zoey said catching on to his behavior. Luna walked next to him and with a small firm poke to Mathew's stomach he winced in pain.

"I knew it." Luna said gently lifting his shirt. Sally and Zoey gasped at the bruises he had on this abdomen.

"Mattie they been bulling you again!" Sally said worriedly. Mathew looked away but his face was gently gripped by Luna. She gently turned his face to hers and removed the mask. They eyes widened at the large bruise that was Mathew's eye. It was completely purple blue, almost matching the color of Mathew's eye, and a bit yellow around the edges.

"That's it Mathew we are pressing charges against these people!" Luna said her voice outraged.

"Yeah!" Sally cheered angrily or as angry as a child like person can get.

"We're not gonna get let them get away with this!" Zoey said angrily.

"No!" Mathew yelled. The girls looked at him.

"Gilbert's grandfather is friends with the principle; he can get away with anything!" He said sadly not noticing Gilbert's name slip. "Plus nobody notices me so it won't matter…"

"We notice you!" Luna said her voice unusually loud.

"We always will!" Sally cheered.

"Forever and always!" Zoey added.

"Like we promised" The three said in unison adding a big smile. Mathew looked at them for a second before smiling back.

"Now let's get ready!" Sally cheered. "Luna promised me free ice cream if I shut up and I'm starving!" They all laughed, excluding Luna who rolled her eyes, and began to get dressed.

Mathew knew that they would do anything to protect him from getting bullied again. But what irked him in the back of his mind, why was it that in a school where he was forgotten and invisible how was Gilbert, his bully, able to see him so easily like he was always there all along. It was wierd to him. Maybe Gilbert Beilshmidt had some kind of role in his life?

He shook that thought.

His focus right know was to get changed fast enough before Sally did it for him. That girl love ice cream like he did maple syrup.

* * *

**Well those are his bandmates. Luna Zoey and Sally! Lol Luna is like me cause I can do that in my story :yaoming: U mad?  
Just kidding *cough*notreally*cough***

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Please Review and all the good stuff it makes me AND MATHEW all happy inside that I am not the only Canada fan :3**


	3. Momma Bear Luna is not amused

**I love you guys.**

**Thanks for the alerts there was just so many of then. TT^TT THANK YOU!**

**It brings smile's to my face when I open my email and see all the messages :)**

**So here's another chapter!**

** Enjoy darlings~**

* * *

Just as Luna had promised they went out that night to get ice cream. Soon after Mathew drove Luna home as Sally and Zoey when to their home Matthew finally got to his. It was late, past midnight to be exact. He was tired from the concert, school, and his bruises hurt like a bitch.

Climbing up his stairs he could hear his twin brothers, Alfred, loud snoring. He peaked into the room making sure he was sleeping soundly. Mathew couldn't understand. How can people mistake him for his brother?

Sure they looked a little bit alike but they were so different.

Alfred's hair was short and darker shade of blonde. He had bright blue piercing eyes and a large figure. He was stereotypical American. McDonald's lover and football captain. He was also loud. Very Loud. Though Mathew was quiet, when not performing, and was practically invisible. He wasn't built like Alfred but he did play a sport. He is a good hockey player, 2nd best in his hockey team after that Russian guy, and a great dancer though he only showed his moves on the stage. He's also much nicer and kinder than his disruptive brother.

Mathew sighed.

He'd never know why they confused him with his brother but… whatever.

He closed the door slowly and quietly before proceeding into his room. He steadily grabbed his towel and went straight to the restroom for a nice shower. Taking off his shirt he checked the bruises that covered his chest.

_Luna was right._ He thought. _They're pretty bad._

Gently toughing the one right where his rib was he winced at the pain. It hurt more than the usual one's Gilbert gave him. He sighed tossing his shirt aside and stepping into a nice warm shower. Rubbing the sweat and a bit of dried blood of himself gently he closed his eyes enjoying the warm water. He rinsed his face carefully not to tough his bruise hard and getting the sweat and glitter from his mask off.

After a good shower he wrapped his towel on his lower half and walked back into his room. He changed into a pair of loose pajama pants and a loose shirt over. He walked over to his bed and plopped on it gently nuzzling into his pillow. He turned his head to a side with a satisfied smile and looked at the mask that lay on his night stand. Reaching over he flipped onto his back with the mask in hand. He put and under his head and with the other held the mask up in the air taking a good look at it.

It was a red mask that covered half of his face when he wore it. It had a large heart on the top that when worn would be on his forehead. It was red with a black swirls going from the left to the right that formed small hearts when it swirled at the ends. A small feather moved gently on the right side he'd moved to exam it closely. There was also a small heart next to the left eye.

He looked at for a while before putting it back on the stand. He remembers the first time they met. They all had a story behind them and all they needed was a friend. Mathew closed his eyes finding peace in his sleep.

Easier said than done when he woke up in horrid pain the next morning. He groaned try to flip onto his side. It hurt so much that he just stayed still. After just sitting there he began to call Alfred.

"Al!" he called "Al! Alfred!"

Nothing.

Mathew risked a peek at the clock. It was 7 am and Alfred was probably still asleep like always. He cursed himself for being an early bird. He was in too much pain to get up or wait for his dear brother to wake up. Grabbing his phone carefully from under his pillow he pressed the first button and put it on speaker.

"Bueno?" The hispanic female voice boomed loudly.

"Luna!" Mathew shouted happily.

"Its the bruising isnt it."Luna asked shifting on her bed to sit up. Her voice was droisy and her spanish accent was clear in her words. Luna was from Mexico and spoke alot of Spanish. Her accent wasn't strong but it was clear.

"...Yeah my bruises hurt really bad and I can't get up" Mathew said in painful tone.

"I knew there were bad."Luna sighed. "You need to go to the hospital and get them checked out."

"I don't think there that bad." Mathew said "Maybe some painkillers would work."

"Mathew." Luna said sternly "You are in pain and can't even get up. I bet you can't even reach to put the phone to your ear." Luna said her tone much like an over protective mother thought Mathew couldn't argue.

"Your right,eh." He sighed defeated. There was his Canadian side. It kinda came out by accident or when he wanted it. Usually it was just an 'eh' at the end but don't get him started on hockety. And Maple Syrup.

"Told you." Luna said with a yawn. "Let me call Zoey and Samantha and well head over immediately."

"Sure." Mathew sighed and with that Luna hung up. Now all Mathew had to do was wait. He once again closed his eyes angrily cursing his brother whose loud snores resonated through the walls.

He put his head back and fell asleep only to be woken up when he heard the front door open and the steps going up the stairs.

He looked over at the time and it was already 8 and he was late for school.

_Damn it._ He cursed.

The door flung open and revealed a teary eyed Samantha Walker.

"Mattie I heard you were hurt!" she cried with tears, counrty accent loud and proud. She jumped over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Something similar to a actual bear hug. Her family were hunters it was only natural to her.

"Sally gets off him!" Zoey cried trying to pull an emotional Sally off a pained Mathew. As for Zoey she was a bit normal. She had an american accent but didn't used as much slang as Mathew's brother Alfred.

"Enough!" Luna's voice boomed through the house. Sally stopped in her tracks completely frightened.

"Sally let go of him." She said with a serious voice.

"Yes Luna." She whimpered letting go.

"Mathew I brought some painkiller that alleviate the pain a bit. After I start to work we'll try to get you into the car. From there Sally and Zoey will take you to the hospital. Got it?"

"What will you be doing, Luna?" Zoey asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Mathew's school to pick up his work for the day."Luna explained.

"Thanks Luna" Mathew said with a smile. She passed him the pills and he took them with a little help. Then the closet door squeaked open a bit. They all turned to greet a small white puffy polar bear.

"Hi there Kumajiro!" Sally sang picking up the small animal. Even though housing these types of animals was highly dangerous Kumajiro was special. He never showed any signs of hurting anyone. Mathew was very lucky to have it for he was very sick when he was young. Considering his small stature Kumajiro had a special unnamed sickness that prevented him from growing so he looked like a cub when he was actually a full-grown bear.

"Where have you been Kuma?" Mathew said forgetting his name yet again. The bear looked at him then back at the closet.

"Aww soo cute!"Zoey smiled petting his head lovingly.

Luna grabbed a hold of her Hatsune Miku purse and pulled out a small treat. She passed the treat onto Zoey who happily fed the bear.

"I think I can move now" Mathew said sitting up.

"I'm head over to the school now."Luna said monotonously.

"Kay! We'll head over to the hospital and call you when we know what's up!" Sally sang as Zoey walked over and supported Mathew on his left.

Luna gave a firm nod then exited the room. She walked outside to the drive way to be greeted by her boyfriend, Jake, waiting in his truck. He was a tall fellow maybe reaching 6'8 and has slim with a bit of muscle with a 2-3 inch tall Mohawk. The tips were colored blue to match Luna's.

"So what's up with Mathew?" He asked turning the radio down.

"They're taking him to the hospital." She answered. He nodded and ran a hand through his gelled up Mohawk.

"So where to next?" He asked.

"To Hetalia Academy." She answered.

"I get the feeling your gonna do more than just pick up some of Mathew's work" he smirked.

She nodded once more as she pulled out of Mathew's drive way. Her hands firmly on the wheel.

"Just don't kill him." he laughed. Luna let out a grunt is repsonse turning onto the road trowards the school.

_Whoever you are 'Gilbert,'- _Luna thought-,_ you messed with Mathew way too many times. Oh Now it's time for the girls to step in._

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed it! Just so you know Luna is Mexican and has a Spanish accent when she talks with or without a mask. Same with Mathew, he talks with a Canadian accent just to swoon the fangirls. Sally also does the same. It's kinda like a publicity thing. I mean when a guy(or girl) speaks in a sexy accent you can't help but swoon over, da?**

**Well then things are getting good as stuff. I hope to get more reviews. I mean I know your there my readers! Please drop a review on your opinion and maybe a song request? Or just an simple update soon :) They bring smiles to my faces (espcially the funny ones :D). I love a good laugh!**

**So then review please~**


	4. Mess with him you mess with me

**New Chapter Yay!**

**I got some reviews and alot of alerts and favorites! Thanks yall!**

**So Imma bit happy today I got my Konata Izumi Cosplay Wig from Lucky Star~ Haha I had fun with that!**

**Another thing is I had originally typed out the first 6 chapter but then at school i got to thinking and was like SHIT I SHOULD PUT THAT IN THE STORY! So I had to edit that chapters a bit. This one and the following ones too.**

**Haha So Enjoy~**

* * *

Luna sat straight in a seat, her mother taught her better than to slouch, listening to music on her headphones. Jake decided to chill in the car though Luna stated he might look like pedophile. He laughed it off and she rolled her eyes. There had been an accident or something due to the fire department arriving on the scene.

She'd had already been waiting half an hour and each passing second she was becoming pissed. Finally after what seemed a while the front desk lady called her up. Getting up she fixed her jeans and pulled the bottom of her shirt down.

"I'm here for a friend. He is absent today and I need to pick up his work." Luna said with a blank stare.

"Name." The woman asked.

"Mathew Williams, Junior." Luna said monotonously.

"Okay then please wait while he message the teachers." The lady said getting up from her seat. Luna stood straight at the desk as she looked around. The school was big and sort of castle style. Supposedly it had students from around the world but who knows.

"Okay here is his schedule that teachers are expecting you already. So you can go on ahead" the lady said handing her a guest pass. Luna thanked her with a firm nodded and walked through the door into the hallway. She looked down at the paper and proceeded to where she thought the class was. Halfway through her journey her phone rang.

"_Bueno_." She said sternly.

"Luna!" the voice rang "Its Sally here!"

Luna gave a small noise of acknowledgement.

"Well we got Mathew to the hospital and everything like you said!" Sally explained. "They think he has broken ribs but where not sure." She said in sad voice.

Luna didn't know what to say.

"Oh There coming back from the X-ray room! Talk to you later!" With that Sally hung up and Luna proceeded to a class that was labeled Geometry. She knocked a few times before entering the class.

"Are here for Mathew Williams?" the teacher asked. Luna nodded firmly walking towards his desk.

"Ah well I am currently printing the assignment for today so will you please wait." The teacher explained eyes darting back to the computer in front of him. Luna looked around the classroom eyes meeting several of the students but eventually ended at the board. She looked at the complicated math question that was written and began to solve it in her head.

"X=8" she said attracting attention from the students.

"Huh?" the teacher asked.

"The answered is x=8" she repeated.

"That's correct" the teacher said. The students looked at her like she was a genus. Though for Luna it wasn't really that hard quite easy actually.

"Well let me get the assignment for Mr. Williams please wait here." with that excuse the teacher left the room. Luna just stood there as the students looked at her.

"What." Luna said making the students jump. They just trembled a bit and turned back to working of the problem on the board. Then the door slammed open and to reveal three teenage boys laughing loudly.

"That was awesome" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Thank you Thank you" Francis said with a bow.

"Ahh what's this?" Antonio said looking at Luna. Luna blinked and ignored them.

"Don't ignore us Mon Cheri~ Hmmm...Is it me or do I know you from somewhere?" Francis said putting an arm around Luna. She just shook him off and scooted away.

"How many times have you used that line on girls?" Luna asked shifty eyed. Francis looked a bit taken back at that but began to think. How many times _hasn't_ he used that line?

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Gilbert yelled. Luna looked at him up and down and turned back.

"Ah just give up Gilbert she's not interested, amigo." Antonio said with a smirk. That's when Luna looked at Gilbert.

"You are Gilbert."She stated.

"The awesome!" he corrected.

"Are you the one who's been picking on Mathew?" she asked with glaring eyes.

"Mathew…?" he thought for a second "Oh you mean the fag! Ya I like to mess with him a bit for fun. He's easy to push around and makes really girly squeaky noises when you hit him sometimes." he exclaimed. Luna's eyes darkened as she threw a punch at Gilbert. It collided straight with his face and he took a few steps backwards.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

"You're little fun has landed Mathew in the hospital with a broken ribs!" Luna said this time it was a road house kick ,cortousy of Sally, to the face,which amazed pretty much everyone. Gilbert wheezed a bit and fell on to his butt. He looked at her for a moment as he aura darkened around her.

"Ah Here it is..." the teachers voice trailed off a bit looking at the albino on the ground. Luna grabbed the work and walked to the door.

"Listen here and Listen now." Luna began. "Mathew es parte de mi familia , you mess with mi familia you mess with me." With that she left and continued on with the rest of classrooms.

Gilbert didn't know what just happened ,along with everyone else in the room, but he knew he's gotten himself into some _deep_ shit.

After picking through all the classrooms Luna returned to the office to return her guest pass. Right when she walked towards the door she collided with someone.

"Ah Sorry didnt see ya there." A tall man, roughly mid 30's, said. He was tan with little curls sticking out of his hair.

"Principal Vargas!" the front office lady said rushing to his side.

"_Desculpa me_. Sorry I was not looking where I was going." Luna said offering a hand. He smiled forgivingly and took it. She pulled him up easily considering his tall statue.

"Hmm. You don't seem to be a student here, am I right?" He asked.

"No sir." She answered.

"You seem like a good kid. We need more of you around here." he smiled before dismissing himself and walking into an office. Luna stood there for a while. Thinking and contemplating a few ideas.

She wanted to help Mathew one way or another and this idead seemed to a good one. Well thats what she hoped. She also hoped the other girls would go along with it.

"Excuse me." She said looking at the front office lady.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to enroll three new students."

* * *

**Well now the Luna's hatching up a plan (smirk).**

**So yeah I think next chapter will be a bit short and in Gilbert's POV or just Gilberts side of the story. Then hopefully the chapter after that will contain PruCan. I already got the idea now just to type it and make it good. :3**

**So yeah, like,totally Review plz~**


	5. Apologizing is not awesome

**Ha. I updated. Yay. :D**

**Read on my darlings~**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU YOU DO MON PETITE MATHIEU!" Francis yelled at me.

I just gave him a blank stare. I never thoguth he would react like this. I mean I think he knows we, I, mess with him and shit but I didnt think he would be that pissed. Oh well.

"Dude, seriously, didn't you just hear the chick yell. I mess with a bit and he got a few borken ribs. No biggie." I shurgged.

"NO BIGGIE! THAT IS MY COUSIN WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! I SWEAR GILBERT IF HE IS DAMAGED THAT BADILY I WILL KILL YOU!" He yelled. In all offence Fancis can't take me. I am too awesome to be taken down by this frenchie.

"Sure, sure whatever." I waved a hand in dismisal while I stood in the lunch line. I could really care less about that blonde kid.

"Francis, amigo, calmado. No grites." Antonio said trying to calm Francis down.

"I will not calm down! My best friend has been beating my dear cousin to the ground! Now he is injured and I am worried for him!" He gripped his hankercheif in a dramatic momnet and teared up. I ignored him and grabbed my food.

"Ugh Seriously what wil get you to shut the hell up!" I said slaming my tray on our table.

"You will apologize." he said flat out.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE! I AM TOO AWESOME FOR THAT!"

"Awesome peole dont hurt poor defenceless people." Francis interjected.

"Ah~ That is true amigo." Antonio nodded.

"Is that Lovino I see?" I said looking towards a random place.

"LOVINO~" Antonio yelled jumping from his seat he began his trip towards where I looked. Out of the corner of his eye I could see the Italian race out of the cafeteria.

"I am serious Gilbert." Francis said.

Oh we're still talking about that.

"Its whatever Francis. Its not like he won't get better and shit." I shrugged and chewed on the the cardboard this school calls fries.

"Gilbert."I looked at him. The words 'Seriously, I really don't care' all over my face.

"Look Frenchie." His glared hardened at the nick name. "What I gotta do to get ya off my back?"

"Like I said apologize." I rolled my eyes.

"So if i apologized you'll drop the subject completely and never bring that blondie fag up?"

"He is not a fag, Gilbert. And yes ,all you have to do is apologize." Francis said as he began to eat his food too.

Gilbert grunted in response.

_Just great._

* * *

"Mathew! Ya llege!" Luna yelled as she stepped into Mathew's home. A pile full of papers and a book in one arm and the keys to Mattie's house in her other hand.

"LUNA GOOD NEWS!" Sally yelled tackling her into a hug. Zoey seemed to have caught everything Luna carried before it scattered all over the place.

"Zoey! I told you to be more careful!" Zoey scolded.

"So how's Mathew?" Luna asked patting Sally's back seeing as she clung to her like a baby monkey to it's mama. Sally wrapped her legs around Luna's waist and kinda just stuck to her.

"Look it! Imma monkey!" She laughed. Luna rolled her eyes and let out tiny, tiny, smile. It was hardly a grin but more like a smirk.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Mathew said as he walked from kitchen, a pile of pancakes drenched in maple syrup in hand. Sally quickly jumped off Luna and ran towards Mathew. She grabbed a pancake and began to eat it.

"My ribs weren't broken." he said with a chuckle as he watched Sally. "There slightly bruised so I gotta take it easy."

Luna firmly nodded. "Any medication?"

"A few pills for the pain, but other than that a bandage around my chest and taking it easy should do the trick, eh." He smiled. Luna sighed in relief.

"Mattie! I saw you cleaned the pool! Can I go swimming?" Sally yelled jumping excitedly with a mouthful of pancakes and a bit of syrup on the corner of her lip.

"Sure as long as Zoey says it's okay." He smiled wripping the drip off with this thumb and then licking it. Sally smiled expectantly at Zoey who was rubbing her temples.

"Please sissy! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine..." Zoey sighed. Thats all Sally needed to run up the stairs and make a huge crash noise.

"SALLY!" Zoey ran faster than the speed of light. Luna shook her head rethinking her friends as Mathew chuckled nervously.

"So Luna where's Jake?" Mathew asked as he began to step outside. Luna followed him throwing her hoodie onto the couch.

"I dropped him off a home." she anwered flatly. "He need to take his medication and a nap."

Mathew looked a bit worried.

"How are holding up, eh?" He asked her as they sat on the chairs set up in the backyard under the table's unbrella.

"Fine." Luna said looking at the water ripple in the pool. She started to remember the accident that occured back a t bit. She was riding her motorcycle with Jake when a driver almost hit them. They swirved off the the road and flew off the bike. Jake broke both his legs protecting Luna while she got a horrible burn on her back that left a scar and ripped a bit of skin.

"Really?" Mathew asked as he ate his pancakes. Luna put a hand on the shoulder gently touching the scar that went from her shoulder down to her lower back.

"It still hurts every now and them but nothing to serious." She stopped. "Nothing compared to mi amor, I am just grateful he's healing well. Gracias a dios." She did the sign of the cross and sat back.

Mathew just smiled, happy to see one of his best friends talking a bit more than usual.

"CANON BALL!"

Then the next thing he knew they were covered with water.

"SALLY!" Zoey yelled as she tried to catch her breath. Sally laughed loudly before she began to play ball with Kumajiro. She would toss the ball to him and he would hit it with his nose back to her. She seemed content.

"I swear she is more active than four year old on a sugar rush!" Zoey slumped in her seat hand rubbing her temples. Luna nodded in agreement and Mathew chuckled nervously leaving behind his now soaked pancakes.

Luna quickly jumped from her seat and walked back into the house. It wasnt long before she came back out with theher gutiar and band's Ipad . It was considered the band's soley because it main purpose was for music, sceduale, and anything of or related the 'Masked'.

Zoey seemed to have already picked up her book and was already into it. Mathew watched intently as Luna unlocked the Ipad and open recording app. She crossed her legs, settled the guitar in her lap and began to play. It was something a bit soothing and soft , to the point that Mathew closed his eyes and leaned back. He seemed a bit at peice with the nice weather, soothing breeze, Sally laughing happily, and Luna's guitar playing.

Then she stopped for a second causing Mathew to look at her to see what caused her to stop.

"Sing." She said to him. She looked at her giving a small smile at her request and nodded. She gave a sharp nod back and began to play.

[ Mathew= Bold_ Mathew/Luna= Bold Italics]

**"I found god in a catalytic coverter  
In Topeka on Monday night."**

Mathew smiled at her choice of song.

**"I taste blood everytime I think of summer.  
If that's true I'm in for quite a treat.  
'Coz I'm begging for the sun in a mid- Missouri winter  
Waiting desperately to get out of town**

**No, you cant keep a good man down."**

They looked at each other sending a message through there eyes and both sang the next verse.

_**"You've been known to obsess over the futur  
Do you think you'll get away from the past?  
As you stone yourself just to make it through 'til midnight  
Consider what you might have found.  
You think you've got a good thing now.**_

They sang. There 'masked' personalities coming out. There confidence skyrocketing and there words and feeling pouring out into the lyrics.

_**"I found god in a catalytic coverter  
In Topeka on Monday night.  
Ever saint has a past,  
Every sinner has a future.  
So you know it keeps me hanging around  
No, you can't keep a good man down."**_

There voices was soft and lacy coming out like silk. There expressions changing from normal to one that fits the tone and feel of the song. They let the music control them as Luna played and Mathew sang.

_**"From here on, you can count on all things going  
the way they must've from the start.  
(All you feel, all you feel...)  
All you feel is the current flowing through you  
and seizing your infected heart."**_

The music from the piano became more intense. The moment more dramatic. Sally and Zoey stopped and looked. They both began to think of the notes in thier head. Sally pretended to have a slow steady beat with her hand and her feet, making it like she was playing the drums. Zoey on the other hand was repeating the notes in a low voice, almost a whisper.

**_"I found God in a catalytic converter_**  
**_in Topeka on a Monday night._**  
**_I found God in a catalytic converter_**  
**_in Topeka on a Monday night._**  
**_Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future_**  
**_saint has a past, every sinner has a future_**  
**_saint has a past, every sinner has a future_**  
**_saint has a past, every sinner has a future_**  
**_sinner has a future."_**

Once the song ended they all exchanged looks seeming satisfied with their singing. Mathew was wearing and proud smile on his face and pure joy in his eyes. His aura just radiated happiness.

"Who?" They all turned to Kumajiro, who during the song , Sally had abandoned playing with calling them. He always seemed to have a wierd thing for making a wierd growl/ whimper that sounded so much alike the word 'who'. They all seemed to find it funny and adorable.

"Sally, you owners friend." Mathew smiled shakily. Kumajiro seemed content with the answer before walking back to where the ball had landed.

"Hey Sissy Can you get the ball?" Sally asked to lazy to get out of the pool.

"Sure." Zoey said settling her book down and getting up.

"Kuma, What are you eating?" Mathew said noticing a critter in the small polar bear's mouth. Luna shuffled to her feet handing Mathew her guitar and walking over to the bear. She picked him up with ease and began to pry the small animal, a small lizard to be exact, out of his mouth.

"Here Sally." Zoey said throwing Sally the ball. Sally caught it happily not before grabbing Zoey's hand and giving a firm tug. In return Zoey grabbed the nearest thing to keep her in balance which happened to be Luna.

Before they knew it the two, plus Kumajiro, were falling backwards into the pool...

* * *

Gilbert huffed as they walked up the walk way towards Mathew's house. This isn't the first time he's been here considering all of Alfred wild parties. He had to admit though it looked better when it wasn't trashed with people and red cups.

"Mathieu! Mon Cher Mathieu!" Francis sang as he ran the door bell and knocked on the door.

"Well look at that maybe he's not here! Let's go." Gilbert said turing around.

"Espera amigo! Isnt that his red truck." Antonio yelled pointing at the drive way where the large red and white truck was parked.

"Yes. That is his truck." Francis said knocking again.

"Maybe he just doesnt want to see you." Gilbert said flatly.

"Lies! My dearest cousin loves me!" He said looking offended. Antontio just laughed at the show Francis was putting.

"Damn it Mathieu open the door!" He grabbed the knob and the door flung open. They stopped for a second before Francis walked in.

"Is anyone home?" Francis said looking around.

"Hey look! The back door seems open. " Antonio said walking around towards the door.

"STUPIDA!" A female screeched as the guys rounded at he door. The only thing they saw was a girl pull another girl that grabbed another girl into the pool that ended up with a large splash of water.

The next thing they new 3 girls resurfaced from the poor and Mathew was hitting the table in a laughing fit.

"Oh your so going to get it." Luna said pulling herself out of the pool. Kumajrio followed behind her doing simple doggy paddle and shaking himseld dry when he stepped foot on the grass.

"SALLY!" Zoey yelled angrily hitting her over the head.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed along with Mathew.

"Uhhh..." The Bad Touch Trio said as they were left speechless. The girls immidiately stopped as they finally saw them. Kumajiro jumped infront of them and growled. Everytime his master came home hurt and bruised the albino male scent was all over him. So he knew he had to protect him.

"Francis what are you- OUCH!" Mathew winced as he got up from his seat, just a bit too quickly.

"Matthew!"  
"Matt!"  
"MATTIE!"

Sally and Zoey hopped out of the pool and ran to Mathew along with Luna. Leaving the other the men again in a speechless state.

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked frantically.

"Does it hurt again!" Sally yelled worridly.

Luna stayed quite and grabbed him by the arms gently.

"Girls, girls I'm alright." He smiled. "I just got up to quickly."

"Becareful Mattie! The doctor said to take it easy." Sally said as she shivered a bit from the cold.

"I think it's best we go back inside." Luna said supporting Matthew on one side. She was dripping wet but Matthew didn't seem to mind.

"Mom petite Mathew who are these girls?" Francis asked, a bit of a menacing look in his eyes. It seemed rather pervy and way creepy.

"Oh hi cousin Francis." Mathew smiled. "These are my best friends Luna, Sally, and Zoey."  
His eyes traveled to Antonio and then Gilbert who he shivered when they both locked eyes.

"Luna its getting cold, eh? Lets so inside now." He said worry was clear in his voice. He was obviously a bit scared. Sally and Zoey seemed to have caught on. Luna nodded and they pushed past the 3 guys into the home. She gently sat him down on the couch and walked off with Sally and keeping a close eye on Gilbert.

"So what brings you here Francis?" Mathew asked avoiding eye contact with a certain Albino.

"I heard you were hurt and I just had to come and see you! Though you seem to have thing under control." Francis smirked. "What lovely ladies you have taking care of you mon cher. Might I borrow one?"

The gleam in his eye pissed him off a bit. That wasn't a very comfortable look.

"Nope! We belong only to Mattie!" Sally yelled jumping over the couch and next to Mathew. He snuggled next to him and giggled. He just smiled back. She changed from her bikini into a jean shorts and a yellow shirt with a blue star.

"Oh is this so? Mathieu I always thought you swung other way!" Francis laughed though Antonio and Gilbert seemed suprised.

"I do Francis." Mathew rolled his eyes. "She's just joking around and I'm not hurt that badly. I just a few bruised ribs is all."

"Oh."

"So like why are you here?" Sally asked. "He's the asshole who beat Mattie up and you bring him to our house? Like are you stupid or something?" She seemed angry though a bit protective almost like they were going to mess with him at home too.

"Sally!" Mathew said nervously.

"I am sorry for this , I truely am, but Gilbert is here to apologize." Gilbert inwardly growled at that and Antonio sweatdrop noticing his facial expression.

"Out of force or his own free will?" Luna asked stepping back into the room. She had changed into a black checkered skirt and loose shirt with the faded broken heart. She dried her hair with the towel on her shoulders and sat on the arm of the couch.

"You!" Gilbert jumped. "You're the girl who kicked me!"

"L-l-luna you did what!" Mathew asked.

"I didn't even go full force. Man up." She said flatly.

"BITCH!" "Luna!" Gilbet and Mathew yelled at the same time. Gilbert over powered it easily but Mathew winced loudly as his ribs started aching badly. The medication must of worn off by now.

"Matt! Here!" Zoey ran out of the kitchen and handed him a pill and glass of water.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude. But if your here to just say sorry and leave then get out now. Apologies with no meaning or guilt behind them mean nothing. So either mean it or leave. Now." Zoey said looking at mainly Gilbert.

"Look," Antonio spoke. "I really am sorry. I just stood there and did nothing to help. I didn't mean for you to get hurt this badily and you get well soon. If you can please forgive me, Matteo. Porfavor?" Antonio stood up and put an hand over his heart. He really meant it and Mattie could tell though he could do with out the suave show we was probably putting on for the girls.

"Its alright A-Antonio." He smiled lightly.

"Toni is fine." He smiled and gently shook Mathew's hand. Then the room seemed to all turn to Gilbert. Meaning it was his turn to apologize.

Gilbert sighed.

First of all Franics made him come and now they were kicking him out. Like what the fuck?  
So he did feel a little guilty seeing as in how much pain he was in but by the looks on how the girls were all over him he probably did him a favor.

"Look I really didn't want to apologize but it seems I kinda pushed it this time. So sorry?" Gilbert said standing up and looking at Mathew.

"I-i-its o-o-okay." Mathew said shakily.

"See he forgave me. Happy Francis!" He said looking at Francis and point at Mathew. The french man only returned him a 'Seriously Gilbert? Seriously?' look.

As for Mathew, he felt sad. He knew in the back of his mind Gilbert could care less. Francis probably forced him for all he knew, but still it hurt, and he knew the pain wasn't from his ribs.

"I'm sorry if you'll excused me,please." he said slowly getting up and exiting the room.

"Gilbert you've made him cry now!" Antontio said as soon as Mathew left the room.

"I hope your happy, you dick." Sally voice was dripping with venom.

"Really. I, at most, expected you to aleast make it believable." Zoey said glaring harshly.

"Get !" Luna said angrily. She grabbed them by their collars as Zoey opened the door and threw them out.

"Assholes!" Sally yelled sticking her tongue out as she shut the door harshly.

* * *

"GILBERT!" Franics yelled agrily. "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Amigo that was a horrible move on your part. You made the poor boy cry. You should atleast mean a bit of your apology."

"For one Frenchie you forced me too! I didn't want to apologize in the first place!"

"LOOK AT HE POOR BOY GILBERT! HE IS SUCK AT HOME WITH BRUISED RIBS! YOU CAUSED THAT AND NOW! NOW YOU MADE HIM CRY!" Francis was furious.

"I hope you can walk home Gilbert because you will not me riding in my car." He walked over to Toni and both began to hope in the car.

"Seriously Francis!" Gilbert yelled as he was locked out of the car. He didn't respond instead he drove off.

"YOU SUCK DUDE!" Gil yelled.

He sighed and began his way home thinking about the current events.

Thinking back he did feel bad. Almost insanly bad to the point he really wanted to run back and apologize to him and mean it. Though he didn't. He just kept walking towards his house. he had something in mind. Something that hopefully he could do that would make thing up to Mathew for the stuff he's done.

* * *

**OMG I NEED TO PUT MORE PRUCAN IN THIS!**

**Next Chapter for sure!  
Soo I just needed to do something to make the girls hate gilly a bit more so when the PruCan gets going some drama happens. So gilbert has something in mind for what he can to do Mattie to get him to forgive him. Well thats going to be interesting, da?**

**I'm thinking of putting Lars (Netherlands) in here to mix it up a bit and make Gilbert all jelly and stuff. That be fun, da?**

**Yeah. Just to let you know Alfie was at Arties during this thats why he was never mentions. That and I forgot him. HOW DOES IT FEEL AMERICA BEING FORGOTTEN INSTEAD OF YOU BROTHER! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**Okay thats that.**

**Song I used was : Topeka by Ludo**

**Hope you liked it? If you have any songs or ideas you might like to mention just put them in the review. :D**

**Okay then.**

**Review Plz~**


	6. New Students

**This. I am done with this chapter. **

**I had it done for a while now but I have finally posted it :D**

**Ah~ I am pleased. Next one should be out soon for the story are already forming in my head.**

* * *

"Mattie open the door please!" Sally said as she knocked on the door repeatedly.

"No its okay!" Mathew yelled back. His voice was quivering.

"Matt he doesn't deserve your tears!" Zoey yelled through the door. Luna sighed before walking up to them she kicked the door roughly, not enough to break it, but to pretty much be heard from around the house.

"Open the door." She said monotonously.

"No!" Mathew yelled back.

Luna turned to the girls and they backed up. Sally immediately began to laugh hysterically as Zoey sighed. They knew what she was going to do.

Mathew on the other hand was huddled up under the covers. He felt slightly mislead on what just happened. He did genuinely accept Gilbert's apology that is until Gilbert opened his mouth again. Now he felt sad, why did he even bother?

"Uno. Dos. Tres!"

"Huh?" Mathew raised an eyebrow. What is she doing?

The was a two loud bangs then the sheets being ripped off him.

"You broke down my door!" Mathew yelled ridiculously.

"I'll get the tools." Zoey exited the room

"I'll them the spare door in the garage." Sally laughed following out.

"Stop crying." Luna stated. "He is a _culo_ and does not deserve your tears." Her stare hardened as she wiped the tears off his face.

"I can't Luna, I just can't." Mathew sobbed. He face planted into the pillows and led a few wails. Luna just watched and begun to pat his back softly.

"I thought he meant it!" Mathew cried. "I am such an idiot. I believe everything everyone tells me and don't think twice!" He gripped his pillow.

"Mattie..." Sally said sadly easily moved as she saw him cry. Quickly she busted into tears and ran towards Mathew throwing herself on the bed and curling up to him.

"We can cry together!" she said hugging him closely and sniffling. Zoey leaned on the door way watching. They both sobbed to their hearts content before falling asleep.

"So what did you want to tell me when we changed?" Zoey asked as Luna and her excited the room with the sleeping pair.

"I enrolled us into Mathew school." She stated bluntly.

"You did what!" Zoey said.

"_Calmada_ there is a reason behind it though." Luna said as she sat on the couch.

"And what would that be Luna?" Zoey snarled.

"So we can protect Mathew." Luna stared.

"What?"

"Those a-holes won't go near him if we're there." She explained, "I made sure at least one of us is in all his classes so he won't get lonely nor will they bully him."

Zoey sighed.

"Don't worry everything you need has already been sent to Sally and your house." Luna said as she got up.

"That reminds me I need to get home Jake should already be on his way."

"Wait; help me get Sally onto the car. She's too heavy for me to handle." Zoey said. Luna nodded as they made their way to back to Mathew. Both almost cracking a smile at how Mathew slept at the very corner where as Sally went 'Starfish Mode' and nearly took up the whole bed.

"She's such and embarrassment." Zoey face palmed. Luna looked at her and rolled her eyes. "But she's like a little sister to me none the less."

"Always treasure family." Luna hummed.

"Yeah yeah." Zoey mumbled as Luna slung (gently) Sally over her shoulder. They stopped when they heard Mattie give off a light snore.

"I still can't believe they bully him." Zoey sighed. Luna looked at him with her brown/black eyes. "He's such a good guy."

Luna looked at him shifty eyed and continued on.

They haven't seen hell yet.

* * *

Mathew woke up the next day to the sound of a horrifying noise buzz. He quickly shut his alarm down and got off his bed. Groaning in pain as his chest hurt when he slumped over. He looked at his clock with lazy eyes and started at the bright numbers showing '6:30'.

_Great I woke up even earlier…_

With a huff he jumped to his feet and walked straight to the kitchen ignoring Alfred's loud snoring (When did he even get home?) and his parents having breakfast (Way to early).

"Mathew~ you're already awake?" His mother asked as he grabbed his pain killers. "Oh why are you taking pills?" Well that caught his father's attention.

"I hurt my chest during hockey practice the other day. I went to the doctor yesterday and they gave me these." He said handing his father the prescription slip.

"Bruised ribs? What did that Russian kid hit you or something?" He said looking at him shifty.

"No dad! You know Ivan would never do that." Mathew said angrily swallowing his pills down and walking (striding hastily) up the stairs. "I need to get ready for school now." He muttered.

"Matthew!" his mom yelled after him worriedly as his father grumbled and continued to eat. Quickly he rushed to the bathroom and proceeded to re-bandage his chest looking at the large bruised that covered his chest. He his wondered back to the tattoo of a Maple leaf he had on his lower right breast area.

Oh how his parents would kill him if they ever saw this.

He laughed at it before wrapping his bandage and brushing his teeth and combing his hear. He grabbed some moose and applied it to his hair keeping at from frizzing. He grabbed his signature body spray and sprayed himself before turning off the lights and walking out.

"AL WAKE UP! IT'S SEVEN ALREADY!" He banged on his brothers door. A string of curse words and bang from when hit feet hit the floor and Mathew was gone.

"Fatass…" He muttered as he closed the door of his room with his foot and plopped on the bed. He twisted and turned a few times before sliding his hand under his pillow for his phone.

"Shit dead battery really?" Mathew sighed throwing his phone aside. He laid there for a while counting his chances that maybe he should skip at hang out at Luna's house. Though Luna would personally drag him to school so no. Maybe Sally and Zoey's? Nope. Zoey would call Luna and it would end up the same way the first on did.

Getting his ass dragged to school.

With the lift of his lower body he was on his feet and towards his closet. A tug of the sleeve and his uniform fell of the hander and into his arms. Hastily he slipped his uniform on careful of the soreness and pain in his chest.

Tying his tie he grabbed his backpack, wished Kuma a goodbye, and closed the door.

"Alfred!" His mother yelled after a crash was heard.

"Sorry!" His brother laughed back.

"Great job son..." His father sighed sarcastically. He looked on the scene to find that Alfred spilled Mathew large jar of fresh maple syrup all over the kitchen floor.

"I was just trying to get my Captain America cup!" Alfred laughed holding the thing in his hands proudly while walking, syrup stained shoes, out of the kitchen like nothing.

Mathew stared at the scene horridly. That was genuine maple syrup _he_ got when the band played in Canada. The girls were able to pull several strings to get to go to maple farm.

Now the precious gooey liquid stained the floor and some of the cabinets and his special made glass bottle with the 'Masked' logo on it was destroyed and covered in syrup.

"Oh hey bro." Alfred greeted as he took a seat down on the table. Mathew looked at him before closing his eyes and taking in a shaky breath. His hands formed fists and he quickly stormed out of the house and straight into his car, forgetting his pain killers behind.

This was going to a long painful day to say the least.

* * *

"Hey Luna I think it's time you leave already." Jake announced as he wheeled into their bedroom. Luna groaned and ran a hand into her hair.

"When did you get ready?!" Jake asked seeing as her hair was straightened out and she was already in her crisp clean uniform.

"Before you woke up." She stated swinging her legs out of bed.

"Wow really? I didn't even notice." Luna rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's statement as she slipped her feet into her shoes. Old styled Mary Jane's with 2 inch thick heels. They weren't breaking schools rules considering girls practically wore stilettos or much worse.

"Is Mark going to pick you up?" Luna asked as she sat up and ran a hand down her skirt an fixed her biker shorts underneath.

"Yeah but my shift isn't till 1." He said as he rolled behind her into the bathroom doorway.

"I'm going to take the bike." She said as she opened her eye liner and began her daily routine.

"Be careful Luna." He said sternly. She said silent giving him a mental 'I will' with just the look in her eyes.

* * *

"SALLY WAKE UP ALREADY!" Zoey said as she pulled the girls ankles trying desperately to get her out of bed.

"NO!" Sally yelled back in protest as he grabbed the head board

"YES!" She said pulling even harder.

"NO!" Sally's grip weakened slowly.

"UGH!" With a harsh pull both went flying across the room.

"HURRY UP AND GET READY SAMANTHA!"

"NO!"

This was going to take a while…

* * *

"Hey Francis, Have you seen Mathew anywhere?" Gilbert tugged on Francis' sleeve as he parked his car into the lot.

"No I have not." He stated. "And if I did I still wouldn't tell you if I've seen him either way."

"Wow you're still angry." Gilbert groaned. "Come on man, it isn't even your problem!"

"Gilbert you insulted his_ familia_. You don't do that to anyone." Antonio said as he poked his head into the conversation.

"Really guys-"

"GUYS LOOK!" Someone yelled as they saw a black motorbike zoom into the parking lot. They drooled over the girl who rode it considering her skirt blew in the win but thankfully the shorts covered.

"Damn she looks hot." Gilbert said.

"She got a nice body too." Francis said admiring the girl.

"She looks familiar…"Antonio said studying her carefully. "I like her helmet though." He laughed at the yellow and blue kitty eared helmet the girl sported. It looked like something you'd find in an anime.

"Omg! Like totally cute car!" A girl squealed as a 'Fiot' rode in.

"Hey isn't that the car with the hot model?" One guy asked.

"I think so." Another said.

"Hmm did that car barely come out?" Francis asked

"Yeah think so." Gilbert shrugged. "Yo, bells gonna ring. Let's go."

Francis and Antonio took another look before following behind.

"Ahahaha that was fun!" Sally laughed as Zoey in took a few breaths.

"Sally we almost ran over a granny crossing the street!" Zoey yelled still gasping.

"Well you're the one who wanted to get here early." Sally retorted with a childish pout as she handed Zoey her backpack.

"FUCK! WE'RE LATE!" Zoey yelled shutting the car door and locking the car before gripping Sallys hand and running towards the entrance.

* * *

"_Hijo de su_…" Luna muttered as she looked around the school. To say she was lost was the least, she didn't know which building she entered and which one her classes where in.

"Hey babe." Luna turned around and was greeted with a sight for sore eyes. Well in her opinion it was.

"What's a babe like you doing here? Ya lost." Said the trouble maker. Luna stared at him observing him before turning back and continuing to look for her class.

"Hey what's your problem?" The guy yelled slamming Luna against the lockers. She flinched slightly as the scar on her back pulsated with pain.

"Hello! I'm speaking to you, bitch!" He said shoving her again. Luna eyes filled with rage.

With a swift raise of the fist a crack was heard and the late bell had rung.

* * *

"Good morning class." Mathew looked up at the music teacher groggily. "It's seems we have some new students today." She explained.

"Ha. I wonder if their hot chicks." Gilbert laughed to Toni and Francis.

"Oh how wonderful that would be~" Francis wiggled his eyebrows.

"Aw yes. _Muy bueno_~" Antonio sang.

"Shh! Silence!" The teacher commanded as Mathew rolled his eyes and put his head down wishing she'd just get this over.

"Well then let's give a warm Welcome to our new students, Samantha, Zoey, and Luna." His head immediately shot up as the door opened and long and behold were his band mates.

"HI MATTIE!" Sally yelled waving to him furiously as Zoey face palmed and Luna cracked her knuckles.

The look in his eyes held both excitement and terror.

* * *

**Review please! :3 **

**Next chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
